The Grand Adventure
by TheGreatFlame101
Summary: Luffy has unlocked his haki at a very young age and is accepted as Shanks apprentice with his brothers Sabo and Ace. Read as you follow Luffy's journey to create the ultimate crew with all new devil fruits. Who knows what could happen if you give Luffy an entire fleet and an awesome devil fruit you get the best adventure ever!
1. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 1-The Adventure Begins.

In the very early morning, in Foosha village a certain 17 year old boy with a straw hat started his journey and little did he know that he would turn the world upside down. This boy was Monkey D. Luffy.

As the villagers cried their goodbyes a huge sea monster rose out of the water and attacked Luffy and his small ship. The villagers yelled at Luffy to dodge but he simply smiled, his bangs covering his eyes "Shishishi." As the monsters fang closed around his throat, the monsters knew he had won but one thing was odd he didn't feel his fangs crush the boy's throat or even draw blood(Hint on Luffy's devil fruit). Suddenly the monsters eyes rolled back into its head and it frothed at the mouth.

As the monster sank into the ocean never to rise again, Luffy looked back to find the villagers in the same condition as the sea monster but they were only unconscious, the full force of Luffy's Haki hadn't reached affected them as much.

"Looks like I over did it shishishishi." Luffy smiled as he set off once again to become the king of the pirates and find the One Piece! "You'll see Shanks soon I'll have a stronger crew than you and be known all around the world!" Luffy nostalgically remembered that day, which would change his life.

**Flashback (10 yrs. ago)**

"_You'll see Shanks I'll become the king of the pirates" I declared "Ha-ha sure you will pipsqueak, you can't even swim" Shanks slurred slightly drunk. I started to shake with anger "Stupid Shanks!" "My punches are as strong as a pistol."_

"_Hehe Sure they are how about you test your pistol punch on me" Shanks challenged. As Shanks got off of his barstool he took off his shirt showing lean muscles and motioned for me to come here. As I cocked his fist he focused all of his energy and the will to show all the drunken pirates that had surrounded them what he was made of. _

_I threw his fist and made contact with Shanks but as I was doing this unbeknownst to me I was emitting and incredible haki capable of making many of Shanks's men collapse. Shank's was surprised to meet an incredible force and was thrown through the wall of Makino's bar. _

_Shank's rose out of the rubble to see me smiling like no tomorrow he stared in shock as the young boy celebrated his victory. 'Using the King's Haki! Luffy is amazing Shanks quickly decided to let me come become an apprentice in his ship_

"_Luffy"Shank's yelled "come over here."_

_As I approached him Shanks told me that he would come back in a year to pick me up so he can be an apprentice in his ship. Of course I accepted and bubbled over with excitement. Between those two years I trained hard with his my brothers Ace and Sabo and then finally Shanks came to pick me up. I insisted that my brothers come with me. After hours of begging Shanks folded and allowed all three of us to become apprentices and all three of us packed and set sail ready to become full-fledged pirated!_

Luffy woke up to find himself in a whirlpool! 'Shit I must of fell asleep." His small raft began to break and he panicked. He spotted a barrel a few feet away that seemed sturdy and he leaped into it and barely got in." Whew close one" He remarked. Luffy started to miss his huge Flagship the Yume (Dream I know kind of corny lol). The whirlpool soon died down but Luffy fell asleep again dreaming of his past journeys.

Marine Ship Nami POV

"Dammit when are these marines going to stop guarding their treasure?" Nami was infuriated, she had been waiting hours a marine ship that was holding a royal ball. The only reason she was this ship to raid it. Soon a marine officer walked onto the stage and started to speak about some bullcrap about justice. Soon everyone was in the central room and listening to the officer. 'Finally' Nami Thought with a grin 'Time to steal.' I expertly sneaked past everyone to the door of the treasure room. I quickly swept off myr dress to reveal black jeans and a simple black T shirt. Once she picked the lock she found herself in an amazing treasure room and quickly got to work. Halfway through she felt a hand on her shoulder and a voice whispered in her ear "Shishishi this is my treasure, I'll forgive you return all of the treasure you have and give me a kiss" A man's voice said. I Shivered and quickly thought of a plan. "I'm so sorry" I got very close to this man's face and whispered in his ear "please forgive me" I said in a scared and innocent voice.

"Okay then now I just need a peck on the lips and you can go" the man chuckled, I leaned in kissed his lips with fake passion 'He's not that bad at kissing" I thought but I couldn't be distracted so I slyly reached into my bra and pulled out the three pieces of my staff. I pushed him away and quickly put together my staff, a quickness that only years of practice could accomplish. Before the man could react I lunged at him and stuck his body, or so I thought. I felt my staff go through thin air and I fell on the ground totally baffled. As I looked around I noticed he disappeared but his voice resonated throughout the room "Ha-ha what a lame attempt" I kept slashing wherever I heard his voice

I lunged again

"Wow that was useless"

I tried again

"You'll never be able to hurt me"

And again

"Weakling" This continued on for around 3 minutes and I collapsed from the lack of energy. "Huff Huff How?" I asked. How do you disappear so fast and all my attacks won't faze you." I was desperate I couldn't leave a all this treasure there had to be about 10,000 beli worth of stuff in here.

"Why would I tell you girlie?" The man questioned "It's time to wrap this up but it was fun" He said joyfully. Suddenly I felt a pressure build in my right side and I was flung through the wall by a invisible force. I landed in the ballroom and found myself in a room full of unconscious people. 'Did he do this?' I stared in horror and shock at the sight before my eyes. My body flamed with pain and slowly I saw the man come out again, I couldn't stand so I lay down. I started to cry tears running down my face memories of my past coming and the reason why I had to win and get all the loot.

The man approached me and I finally got a good look at him he was wearing a red blazer and jean shorts he has messy black hair, a cut under his eye, and a handsome face. He had a worried expression on his face "Crap did make her cry" he whined. For some reason that made me very mad I felt power and adrenaline rushing through me. 'This is for you Bellmere" I clutched my staff tightly and focused all of my emotions into strength. I struck him in his head while he was walking away whispering "Where's the meat around here" He turned around surprised and looked at my staff I looked too and was surprised to see my tan staff had turned into pure black.

I rushed at him and continued to barrage him with attacks until he seemed to get serious again, the mysterious force pushed me back again but this time I held my ground decide to end this quickly before I run out of power. I lunged at him and he held up his arm to block expecting the hit to come to his head but at the last second I turned my staff back towards me so the other end hit dead center into his most sensitive place, the family jewels

AHHHH!" He yelled holding his crotch. I couldn't stop laughing he looked up "It's not funny! I'll never have children and it's all your fault" he screamed at me. I quickly knocked him out before he could recover. I carried him back into the treasure room put him into a barrel that was emptied of its possessions by me. Finally I was done and all the loot was loaded up on my boat I set sail. I figured Straw hat would be found by the marines and taken in but I had a felling we would meet again. Let's hope he doesn't come back for his jewels' Nami smiled and chuckled something she hadn't done in years

Alvida POV

"Alvida-sama marine ship up ahead!" I looked at one of my lackeys and bellowed to everyone "Prepare for battle." I got my iron mace and headed out ready to raid this pitiful marine ship. I smiled I had a good feeling about this raid.


	2. Iron Mace Alvida & Pirate Hunter Zoro

**Author Note**: Thank you for reading everyone! This story is courtesy of JazzyJ09 a great author (check out his stories) who let me take this challenge ! Anyway be sure to review and thank you for the follows and favorites

Chapter 2- Enter! Iron Mace Alvida & Pirate Hunter Zoro!

**Alvida POV**

We soon landed on the marine ship only to find everyone unconscious 'What the hell happened here' Alvida wondered. I shrugged maybe it was a suicidal cult I called to all my pirates "Ok everyone start raiding." All my pirates filed out into different doorways looking for anything worth full. "Ahh" I sighed as I sank into a chair only for it to creak horribly and break in seconds! "DAMMIT" I yelled I heard laughter and looked around to see a scrawny and short pink haired boy holding back laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE" I was so mad and embarrassed; I got my mace and hit the scrawny boy through a hole in the wall. As a vein pulsed on my head I declared angrily "I'm going to kill Coby one of these days I swear it."

**Coby POV**

AHHH I yelled as I landed face first on hard wood floor.

THAT B-"I was cut off by some of the ugly thugs I worked with "Hey spaz you find anything " "Umm T-there is a b-barrel" As I looked around that seemed to be the only thing in the room . They ran up to me and pushed me to the ground to look at the barrel.

"Maybe its rum" one of them said

"Yeah let's open it and see"

"Umm Alvida-sama will be mad if she finds out though" I said weakly but they still heard me. "You won't tell her will you though" they all looked at me menacingly.

O-Of Course Not" I bowed my head.

As they were about to smash the barrel open something unexpected happened, a boy around my age but much more leaner popped out stretching his arms and also in the process knocking out both of the thugs. He had a straw hat on and a red blazer with jean shorts. I yelled loudly and ran out of the room but before I could I was stopped by an invisible wall and every time I tried to push through I was blown back.

Owww MY HEAD " The man started to run around holding his head yelling obscenities then suddenly he stopped for a second and then yelled even louder "MY BALLS" The yell was so loud that I'm sure even somebody in the new world would be able to hear

**Sabo POV**

"MY BALLS"

"What the hell" Ace said "I don't know but it sounds a little like Luffy don't you think" I wondered

"Yea I guess" Ace shrugged "anyway let's set sail to Alabasta we don't want him to catch up right? Ace Questioned

"Yea" I agreed "Let's Go."

**Coby POV**

The man with the straw hat kept running around until he eventually collapsed and finally noticed me and the two pirates he accidently beat up. "Who are you" He asked "C-C-Coby A-A P-Pirate" I mumbled out. He started to laugh uncontrollably holding his sides "Aren't you a little scrawny" He asked between chuckles. I burned with embarrassment and stared "It's not like I want to be a pirate I'm just stuck because of that fat ass Alvida!" Suddenly that guy stopped Laughing and looked at something behind me. I slowly turned my head to find Alvida looking at me with murderous rage and slowly stated to get her mace ready to take my head off.

"Oh NO!" I shouted and scrambled out of the way right before her mace hit the floor and making it explode and splinters of wood scatter across the room. I looked to the man he was my only hope I ran up to him and screamed "please help me, I'll be in your debt forever just please save me from death!"

**Luffy POV**

All I remember is getting knocked out and suddenly I'm in this barrel trapped again. 'Is this the same barrel from the whirlpool' I wondered I didn't hear the waves so assuming I was on land I quickly burst out of the barrel only to be paralyzed by a humongous headache and pain all over my body. I started to run around it hurts so much "MY HEAD" I yelled repeatedly until a certain part of my body ached worst then even my head. "MY BALLLLSSSSS" I screamed in pain and then suddenly everything came back to me I remember getting on this marine ship, knocking everyone out, finding that girl, making her kiss me, dodging all of her attacks easily and making her cry. "That's Right' she used haki and beat me up I don't know whether to be turned on or infuriated 'She was pretty hot.' Soon the pain dyed down and I looked at my surroundings only to see a pink haired, pale, and scrawny kid cowering in a corner.

Once I asked who he was he declared that he was a pirate that made me laugh so hard I could barely sense any strength from this kid and he was a pirate! 'Even that girl could beat him up' the thought made me laugh even more. I said he was a little scrawny and he gives me a speech about being forced to be a pirate by a fat ass Alvida 'She sounds like a bitch' and I knew she would probably be one too. Before I could voice my thoughts a huge shadow appeared behind that scrawny kid and raised a weapon. 'Must be Alvida and looks like Coby's a goner too.' Right before He got hit he managed to run out of the way and crawl up to me begging for me to save his life

"Shishishi fine but only because I haven't had a good fight in a while" I got up and instructed Coby to stay far away. Alvida finally took notice of me stopped for a moment 'Big mistake' I thought and I struck her in the side with my powers. She was blasted into a wall but she quickly got up and charged at me like an infuriated bull. I laughed and dodged easily and she slammed her mace into another wall that led out into the sea. She was balancing by one leg over the edge and started to scream for help. I sensed her crew come into the door and look over at Alvida. They rushed towards Alvida and…. Pushed her off "Take that you fat ass one of them yelled "You ugly cow" bellowed another. Alvida sputtered and splashed in the ocean sinking quickly because of her weight. Of course I laughed my ass off but then felt a slight prick of pity. "Jeez why must I have a conscious" I said as I used my powers to raise her out of the water. She laid sputtering and spitting out water on the ship and finally she got back up looked at me and charged again but this time with no mace. "Sigh won't they ever learn"

As she neared I used my haki to stop her in her tracks and then I went up and whispered in her ear "I have a devil fruit that can make you one of the most beautiful people in the world" Her eyes widened "You just need to give up and pledge your allegiance to me" She started to shake. I reached into my pants and retrieved a devil fruit and held it out for her to eat it. She quickly took it without doubt and stuffed it inside her mouth, her face instantly screwed up and tried to spit it out but she stopped when she saw me glare at her "That was very hard to find and I'm graciously giving it to you so you better EAT IT NOW" I said demonically. She got so scared she ate the whole fruit and swallowed.

We all stood there and waited for the devil fruit to take effect but her traitorous crew had a different plan and rushed at her yelling "Kill her while she doesn't have her weapon!" I glared at them and used my conquer haki to put them in a coma. "A crew should never abandon its captain no matter the situation." I said in disgust. I looked over to find Coby and Alvida unconscious too but since my attack weren't aimed at them they didn't have the full effect. "Dammit this keeps happening"

30 minutes later

I stole one of the life boats on the marine ship and set off on my journey again. 'Why did that witch have to steal everything I don't have any Beli and I wanted her to join my crew too!' I sulked as my thoughts drifted towards that embarrassing battle. Alvida started to stir and I looked over she still was fat…'It should have taken effect by now, crap she's going to sink the life boat is she keeps moving.' She sat up "Where am I "she questioned but before I could answer her body began to change. Her stomach slimmed down greatly; her face became slimmer, her curves becoming more noticeable. "Wow I didn't think it would be that powerful I looked in amazement. She looked at me and said "I feel so different" "Of course you do your HOT!"I responded. She looked over the edge to find a different face looking back and a beautiful one too. "OH MY GOSH THANK YOU LUFFY-SAMA I LOVE YOU" She threw herself at me and littered me with kisses. But she hadn't noticed one thing she was naked her previous clothes still on the floor big enough for an elephant. "AHHH" she screamed and hid behind me. I laughed hot bod Alvida I said flirtingly she instantly turned red "Oh Luffy." I had planned ahead and took a dress from a girl that was still unconscious on the marine ship

After Alvida got dressed Coby started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me and then Alvida he jumped in surprise and said "Straw Hat Where is I and who is this?"

"HaHa my name is Luffy first of all and this beautiful lady is Alvida." Coby jumped and screamed as soon as I said Alvida and fell out of the boat into the water. Alvida and I waited since we both had devil fruits until Coby hoisted himself out of the water and calmed down a little. Alvida crouched down and pecked Coby on the cheek "Don't worry I'll forgive you, Coby after this" Coby cocked his head questionably and before he could ask what she would do to him she slapped him so hard he fell out into the sea…. again.

Soon Coby got back on again with a giant red mark across his face and asked me "Luffy-kun where are we going" I responded "You can drop the honorifics, and were going to Shells town apparently a certain pirate hunter named Roronoa Zoro is being held their by the marines, I think I'm going to recruit him" Coby was surprised at this "WHAT Zoro is supposed to be a very dangerous swordsman and a he hunts PIRATES hence the name."

"I know but I need a strong inner crew to complete my journey and I already have Alvida so one down" Alvida blushed 'T-Thank you Luffy." " I still think it's a bad idea." Coby Fretted. "Too late were already their" I smiled and pointed to a small island. "EEK" Coby screamed.

**10 minutes later Zoro POV**

"Mmm" I moaned as I finished the rice balls a little girl had given to me. It had been my only food for days. 'Only 1 more day then I can be set free." I heard some rustling in the bushes by the entrance 'Don't tell me it's that pussy again' suddenly the gates blew open and three people walked in. The one leading the group was a lean boy wearing a straw hat that covered his messy raven hair and wearing a Read Blazer that was open and black jean shorts. To his left was a scrawny kid with pink hair and to his right a beautiful woman wearing a candy cane striped bra, pink jeans with curly black hair and with a huge battle iron mace strapped to her back 'How the hell does she carry that thing?' I wondered.

The guy in the middle spoke up "Roronoa Zoro I presume" he asked " who asking" I responded and he replied with " Your future pirate ship captain" I burst out laughing struggling to get words out of my mouth "haha… me…. haha… a… haha… pirate!" "ARE YOU SERIOUS " I asked laughing even harder afterwards

"Yes Zoro I'm serious on this I won't take no as an answer" The guy said coolly

"Oh are you now" I said getting serious again "Who are you anyway your probably a lowly pirate not even worth my time." As I finished talking the ropes bounding me cut into pieces all of a sudden and the man with the straw hat grinned manically at me "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I'm looking for a strong inner crew to help me lead my flagship and battle the world government. I'm a former apprentice of the famous Yonko Shanks and trained until my haki was so strong I could take down an entire fleet of pirates and I'm holder of the logia class fruit the -" He was cut off by Helmeppo the arrogant son of the navy general here. I barely noticed him I was currently in a state of paralysis from Luffy's statement if all of this was true he would have amazing strength.

Helmeppo instantly saw me free and panicked how did you get out!" He then noticed Luffy and his companions and panicked he got out a Den Den mushi and called "HELP THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED SEND ALL THE TROOPS!" I quickly took action I ran to the arrogant prick and punched his face in. Soon hundreds of marines filed in the prison yard and charged at us yelling battle cries. My eyes widened in shock, what was going to happen? 'Is this where my journey ends... NO dammit I need to keep my promise to Kuina, If only I had my swords.' Unexpectedly Luffy stepped towards the crowd of rushing marines calmly and told me "Take Helmeppo with you to find your swords since I'm assuming there not here" I nodded "hurry up" Luffy said

I quickly scrambled to my feet and dragged Helmeppo to the base while Luffy's friends followed me.

**Luffy POV**

As the marines rushed at me I looked around and saw a statue being raised of Axe Hand Morgan. I knew him because in my apprentice days he fought Ace, Sabo and I. I frowned 'nearly killed me the bastard.' The charging marines were about 30 seconds away so I quickly sent a strong wave of haki to the statue completely obliterating it. The first marine came and struck me with his sword only for it to pass through my body many more tried and failed to cut me or shoot me.

'I could just destroy all of them with my haki' 'No' I thought 'I can wait for Zoro to come so I can gauge his strength.' After about a minute of attacking me the marines backed away and regrouped, I grinned. "What don't want to play anymore?' I said jokingly. More marines came as back up, I guessed around a thousand. The newbies tried to attack me too but found it futile too. They kept backing away from me, terrifies looks on their faces as I walked towards them bangs covering my eyes and a dangerous aura radiating around me. I sensed Zoro and Alvida coming towards me, cutting and smashing through the marines. "Shishishi" I cackled, I rushed at the marines unexpectedly and cut through the first row with a single attack. 'It's finally time to use my devil fruit'

"Shishishi" I grinned crazily "Today's going to be fun" I said while licking my lips ready to fight maybe even kill.

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed! The battles will become a lot more interesting I promise. Remember to review I take anything even flames. This is my first Fanfic and I want to know if I should continue this story and reviews help me gauge that. Sorry for any mistakes

Ciao-Su, Flame


	3. Axe Hand Morgan

Author Note: Thank you for reviewing everyone I will take all of them to heart Shout out to reviewers on the bottom: P

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or There Characters or Lady Gaga either:-P

Chapters 3- ENTER AXE HAND MORGAN!

* * *

**Luffy POV**

As the marines ran away from me I slowly took off my shirt revealing a fit body. "LUFFY-SAMA!" Alvida yelled almost fainting. "Shishi" I laughed I got into a running stance and gave the marines a ten second head start and then "Kaze Kaze no rocket" I screamed. I used my devil fruit to propel me too the marines and then I slashed them with unseen blades.

One of them yelled "WHAT ARE YOU" I just looked at him and said "I ate the kaze kaze no mi fruit. I'm a Wind man." They all stared in shock but before they could respond I cut them down with razor sharp wind. Soon all of the marines were running away. "Oh no you don't, I'm not done with you!" I said manically. I motioned for Zoro and Alvida to stop their attacks and stand behind me. I gathered my power and created a mine tornado in my hand and it grew in size as I concentrated more until it was as big as the marine building. "KAZE KAZE NO WIND TUNNEL" I Blasted a large wind tunnel at the escaping marines, the power of the attack ripped the concrete off the prison yard. As the wind tore through the marines and cut their bodies, it suddenly stopped one person stood in the way in the wind blast.

I looked up in surprise to find a huge man with a huge battle axe for a hand and his body covered in iron. "Straw Hat we meet again" He smirked. "Morgan You look different" I responded. I remembered the day we meet when I was young.

_**Flashback**_

_BOOM! A cannon ball shot at a huge pirate ship. As the cannon ball approached the hip it was shot by a single bullet. "Haha we won't be beat so easily you bastards" A tanned man with a long nose declared. "SUGOI (cool) yelled three kids with sparkling eyes. " Yasopp Can you teach me that?" "I thought you were lying when you said you were strong!" When can I get that strong" The three barraged him with questions._

"_If you think that's cool watch this boys" A striking man with red hair said. "SHANKS" They screamed in excitement. Shanks got onto the railing of the ship and brought out his sword while closing his eyes. More cannon balls flew at the ship and 3 more marine ships appeared. The kids started to panic and scream "DO SOMETHING" "I SHOULG HAVE STAYED" "IM TOO HOT TO DIE" (guess which one said that __) Shanks finally acted and opened his eyes suddenly. A wave of power directed at the projectiles stopped them in their tracks. The cannon balls exploded all at the same time and Shanks did a motion with his hand to Yasopp "Gotcha boss" he said as he ran down into the cannon room._

_Marine POV_

"_WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Captain Morgan yelled at his subordinates_

"_I-I don't know captain the cannon balls e-exploded in midair."_

"_SHIT, OKAY PEOPLE THIS IS RED HAIRED SHANKS WE CAN DESTROY HIM IF WE FOCUS, AIM AND FIRE" Morgan screamed_

_Before they could even load the cannon balls a single shot was heard from the opposite side of the battlefield. Morgan looked over to see a single cannon ball heading over to the ships right of his. All the marines gasped as they saw a single man riding on it holding a sword._

_Before the ships could react the man sped up the cannon ball speed and crashed it into the ship creating a big hole. As the big ship sank the same man stood on piece of large debris. "C-C-Captain that's SHANKS!" A whimpering lackey stated. No one could form words out of shock as Shanks cut the next ship in half like a piece of paper and was approaching the one Captain Morgan was on. "Retreat!" Morgan yelled. _

**_Shanks POV_**

"_Hehe not so fast" I said. I waved my hand back at my ship. The hand signal would tell Yasopp to shoot another cannon ball. BOOM the shot rang through the air. I quickly jumped up on the cannon ball as it sailed to the escaping marines._

_As I approached I decided to end this quickly. I closed my eyes and focused on building my haki. I breathed deeply and exhaled. I opened my eyes slowly and unsheathed my sword. I thrust my sword up into the sky and screamed "RED RAIN"_

_Thousands of haki bullets shot out of my sword into the sky and fell like rain. Whenever one fell in the sea it created a huge in the water. One of the last marine ships broke and there was only one left. It was quickly being destroyed as the small haki bullets pounded and destroyed the ship. The water started to unsettle and huge waves were forming I grabbed a surfboard sized debris piece and rode the waves back to my ship. I could see Luffy, Ace, and Sabo drooling with their eyes as big as saucers. To top it all off I even did a black flip and landed perfectly on the ship._

"_How did I do boys" I smirked as Luffy Ace and Sabo held up posters with 10 written on them while Yasopp held up one with SHOW OFF written angrily. "Haha I laughed as I patted Yasopp on the back and whispered "Maybe you'll be better than me someday." I quickly walked away before Yasopp shot me with his pistols._

"_ALRIGHT EVERYONE WE ARE GOING TO PARTY!" I yelled _

"_KANPAI" Everyone else yelled  
_

**_Luffy POV_**

_I yawned as I woke up surrounded by passed out pirates who drunk themselves half to death. I looked over the railing of the ship to find a big body mass moving towards us "Ace" "Sabo" I whispered trying to wake up my brothers. As they got up Sabo questioned "What Luffy While Ace hit Luffy on the head and whispers yelled "You woke me up from my dream of Makino" I and Sabo looked at Ace suggestively and he stammered out "never mind" Ace blushed as Sabo and I started to crack up "SHUT UP" A hangover pirate yelled. _

"_Anyway look over there you guys that thing is coming closer to us" I pointed out the drifting object "Should we tell Shanks?"_

"_No, let's go see what it is" Sabo said Ace nodded his head "Yeah it's probably just a piece of destroyed ship anyway"_

_We snuck onto a smaller life boat and rowed out towards the object as we neared it we noticed he was a man "Maybe he's an alien" I wondered my eyes growing into sparkles "BAKA" both Ace and Sabo hit me on the head "He's obviously a marine" Sabo stated_

"_Why don't we beat him up then" Ace said while cracking his knuckles an evil expression showing up on his face. _

"_Yeah" I agreed "we can easily beat him." I got excited at the idea of using my newly acquired fighting skills from the years of training with Sabo and Ace in the wilderness. As we got closer we could make out the shape of a huge man who was holding an axe._

"_Guys he has a weapon we shouldn't even try to fight him" Sabo stated._

"_True" Ace said disappointed that he couldn't be someone to a pulp other than Luffy._

_As they turned away the daunting man rolled of the board and started to swim after us_

"_Oh no you guys row faster" I said looking back at the man who was gaining on us. We started to paddle faster but the man was a very strong swimmer and kept gaining on us. We finally approached the ship to find everyone up and drinking again. We quickened got of the ship and climbed the ladder the man close behind. _

"_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah_

_Roma, roma, ma_

_Gaga, ooh la la_

_Want your bad romance!" A drunken man sang. _

"_HELP EVERYONE SOMEONES COMING" I yelled at the drunken pirates. As I said this the man finally made it up the ship and ran at us swinging his axe.. ARM! "Sugoi!" I screamed as he slashed his arm down at us 'At least I got to see something cool before I died' I smiled. Right before we were hot something intercepted it. A blade stopped the axe from braining us. The blade belonged to a pissed off man with red hair._

"_Don't you dare" he said in a menacing voice as the axe man backed off. The axe man quickly regained his senses and continued with an onslaught of attacks. The battle totally unnoticed by the pirates singing more of the new musician, Pirate Gaga new song "Telephone "_

"…_Stop callin', stop callin', I don' wanna think anymore" They sang rather loudly_

_As the battle continued axe man made an unexpected ore and leaped at us slashing his arm in a downward motion towards us again but this time Shanks was behind him. I heard Shanks say "A real man never turns his back" Before we could run axe man froze and Shank walked up slowly to him and threw him into the karaoke machine. _

_As the axe man got up Shanks was right there with a glare on his face he picked up Axe man again held him up and then suddenly the man was blasted out into sea by a mysterious force. _

_Shanks looked back at us slowly. We cowered in the corner expecting punishment but instead Shanks smiled widely and yelled "LET'S PARTY…. AGAIN" _

"_KANPAI!" Sabo Ace and I yelled_

_**End Of Flashback Luffy POV**_

As I looked at the huge man I noticed he had changed a lot. He still had his axe hand but half his body was covered in metal. It took all my self-control to not yell "Awesome!"

"That's right I got an upgrade from a famous marine scientist I'm a cyborg now, A SUPER HUMAN!" Morgan yelled.

"Zoro, Alvida, go deal with the rest of the marines I'll deal with metal face." I said calmly but in my head I was thinking 'COOL, COOL, COOL, COOOOOOL'

Morgan quickly charged at me bringing is axe down. "Kaze kaze no barrier" I yelled. I created a thick wall of air to blow back any attacks coming at me. As his axe came down I expected for it to be blown back only to find that Morgan had cut through the barrier and his axe was coming down to my head. 'Shit' I thought, with my amazing reflexed I managed to dodge it barely letting it slam into the ground.

"Hahaha did I forget to say that my armor is reinforced with haki, even with that logia fruit I can block or hack through any attack you send at me." He said proudly. "Shishi" I laughed, I channeled my Busoshoku haki into my fist and ran up to Morgan. As I unleashed a barrage of attacks Morgan deflected each and even tried to attack me a few times but I blocked it with my haki. This continued for a few minutes until I said "Fine then how about this." I got into a stance and held out my right hand. "Kaze kaze no BULLET" I screamed. I shot a highly compressed shot of air at Morgan that could destroy a pirate ship. He didn't notice my attack though "Haha are you just going to squat the whole time? Haha does the apprentice of  
Shanks need to take a sh.." Before he could continue my attack hit him straight in the stomach and spread over his body. Even though he looked fine I could tell there was a lot of internal bleeding. "D-D-Dammit" He said before he fell on the ground coughing up blood.

I could tell he was dead "Shishi another marine bastard dead" I said crazily. "BUT HE WAS SO AWESOME" I yelled finally able to say it.

"Luffy!"

"Luffy-Sama" I heard Zoro and Alvida calling me over. I looked back to find all of the marines unconscious and tied up. "Good work guys" I shouted back at them grinning happily.

As we regrouped one thought came to my mind "Time to eat!"

**_3 hrs. later Zoro POV_**

We had been here at a bar for more than 3 hrs. Watching Luffy slurp down dish after dish it was simply disgusting. But I couldn't complain there was pretty good sake here. Suddenly about 30 marines burst through the doors of the bar and filed into a line. I quickly retrieved my swords 'Even if I'm drunk I can take them'

They quickly spotted us and came over "Pirates we have one thing to say….THANK YOU!" they all yelled. I recoiled in surprise. "WHAT" we all shouted back

"Captain Morgan was an annoying prick we want to thank you for killing him but we also have to ask you to leave this town on 2 hours or we will have to escort you out. I looked over to Luffy expecting him to give the signal to attack but instead he got up and said "Okay fine then come along Alvida, Zoro, Coby" as Alvida and I got up and walked out we looked back to see Coby with his head down and his fist clenched.

"Luffy I can't come with you" He said quietly. "What Coby?" Luffy questioned

"B-BECAUSE I WANT TO BECOME A MARINE!" Coby shouted full of passion "I WILL BECOME A MARINE ADMIRAL AND ARREST DANGEROUS PIRATES"

"Shishishi okay then Coby but I want you to become strong and later we can fight" Luffy chuckled "Can't wait to see you again Coby"

With that said we left the bar and headed out to the boat

"OKAY GUYS TO ORANGE TOWN!"

"Hai Luffy-Sama" Alvida said while blushing cuddling up with Luffy. "Oh that reminds me Zoro did you have any trouble finding your swords I heard loud noises when you were searching."

* * *

_**Shoutouts For Reviewers!**_

Double Damn Thank you for reviewing I love your work too can't wait for lightning Luffy too update

Cool King- I love Luffy and Nami too and thanks for the comment of Luffy's attitude I wanted to go for half way between his usual cheery attitude and a dark personality

toolazytosignin- I know Luffy met Ace and Sabo between the periods of Shanks leaving again and him coming back to get Luffy anyway thanks for reading

Lover's Red Rose- I know I'm kind of biased against Nami since she's one of my favorite characters :-P Keep reading Please I would love more tips

Shoutouts For Favorites and Folows

20eKUraN13

AvaMagic88

Avatoa (X2)

Clashofthelegends

.18

Doubledamn (X2)

Genera Grievous 25 (X2)

HellMourne

Immortalis Cruor Elf (X2)

Kyunaru

SeiryuNoAme

Speedykatze

JazzyJ09

Lightningblade49

Lover's Red Rose

Pegasi1

UltraJohn 567

Thanks everyone for reading

Weekly updates

Tell your friends, Have a good day

**AND YOU'RE ALL FABULOUS! :D**


	4. Cat Burglar Nami

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters

Author Note: OMG guys thanks for reviewing I'll take all of them to heart. Updates might be a little spaced out I'm super busy at school, sorry . Anyway For all of you people who are excited about the Luffy- Nami Reunion HERE IT IS! :D

* * *

_Chapter 4- Enter Cat Burglar Nami_

_**Zoro POV**_

"Tch that's a long story" I replied. As I remembered I recited the story to my new captain

Well it happened like this

_**Flashback**_

I ran into the building dragging Helmeppo with me. As soon as we opened the door at least 50 marines were waiting for "Dammit" I yelled as the marines charged at us. 'I didn't have my swords but I could still fight with my fist… I guess' I quickly needed a battle plan but couldn't find a solution.

"DING" And Imaginary light went off as I got an idea. I hoisted Helmeppo up and yelled "If you attack us were going to kill your precious leader's son" They halted for a second. I smirked thinking I was successful, then the leader of the squad yelled "WHO CARES, CHARGE!" Alvida, Coby and I sweat dropped 'Shit' we all thought as Helmeppo started to cry.

Before I could form another plan Alvida signed beside me "Looks like I'll have to take care of these guys" She rushed at her opponents. They tried to shoot her but the bullets were deflected off her body. 'Another devil fruit user' I thought. Alvida finally reached her opponents and attacked them with her mammoth battle mace. "Go, I'll take them!" She shouted with confidence.

Coby, Helmeppo and I ran past the battle scene and went upstairs. We quickly encountered a room that split into 3 hallways. "Dammit" I whispered.

I held up Helmeppo and menacingly said "Where are my swords."

He didn't respond

"Where are my SWORDS!" I yelled

He didn't respond again

I was pissed, beyond mad. My face darkened and a demon took over me my eyes glowing red. In a dark and harsh voice I said " I'll ask only one more time and if you don't answer this time I will" I leaned closer to his face to talk into is ear "First I'll… than…..with a…..than….Luffy will…blood…..swords…bunnies…..And finally you'll have too….."(Fill in the blanks :D).

Helmeppo face balked and he quickly pointed to the middle passage and fearfully said "D-d-down hat hallway an-and take the second r-r-right."

"Was that so hard" I jokingly said forcefully pushing him into the wall. I started to walk down the hallway than Coby yelled "ZORO, Wait!" I tuned "What do you want now."

Coby face palmed and said "You're going the wrong way." He pointed down the middle hallway. "Thanks" I said sheepishly. I started to walk down the other hallway, but before I could Coby looked at me sadly and said "Other one."

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS!" I yelled and then ran down the correct passage. I finally found the right room after searching about 50 others which were mysteriously bare of anything valuable only crap. "Did someone steal all their stuff" I pondered as I neared the door. I opened it to find a girl with short orange hair wearing a marine outfit, stuffing a bag with beli and valuables from Helmeppo's room.

Whoever it was neared my swords and reached for them. "HEY YOU STEP AWAY FROM THOSE SWORDS!" The figure froze and turned around she said innocently "Oh I'm so sorry, Captain Morgan ordered me too clear out this room." She slowly walked towards me "Do you need me for something" She whispered in my ear.

"Ummm I'm only need to get the swords" I said as I circled past the girl and worked my way towards my swords. "Oh ok but before you grab those swords, I know who you are Roronoa Zoro!" she said triumphantly. I froze for a second and then made a straight dive towards my swords. The woman ran towards me and kicked the swords away from me before I could get there.

"Hahaha what do you want to do fight me?" I said while standing up

"Yep" She said while smiling. Before I could register the surprising response she ripped off her clothes to reveal a black skinny jeans and an orange shirt, she also reached into her bra and pulled out three section of a staff and quickly assembled them. She rushed at me and tried to stab me in the gut with the end of her staff. Before she could I jumped out of the way and landed safely away from the attacking woman.

"Fine than, you have sealed your fate" I smiled. We both ran at each other and attacked each other. She was quite skilled and kept twirling her staff round trying to hit different spots of my body forcefully. I blocked most of them and even landed a few good hits with my fists but it wasn't enough. Finally she slipped up, she aimed for my head while doing a helicopter but I ducked before she could and brought my fist up to her chin and did a delivered a powerful uppercut to her jaw. She lost her grip and her staff went clattering to the floor.

"Look like I win" while laughing

She just lay on the floor unmoving. "Looks like I knocked you out too" I laughed 'But she was a very good opponent 'I admitted

I walked over to my swords and picked them up "Well, time to go." I sighed. I glanced at the girl and decided to hide her until she came to consciousness as I neared her she quickly shot up, grabbed her staff and attacked me once more. 'Bad choice' I thought as I pulled out my swords 'Now I have a weapon'

I slashed my katana only to be met with her staff that was held up by my sword. I quickly won the contest of strength and looked at the girl "You have one more chance to give up" I said.

"Huff fine, you really are strong" she sighed

I sheathed my katana "Thanks your pretty good too."

"I still could have won though "She stated simply, I looked at her quizzically "How."

"Like this" with cat like reflexes she kicked me straight in the crotch. My body was shocked with intense pain and I fell on the floor. I looked up painfully to see her standing proudly in front of me a bag of beli stepped over her shoulder and her staff in her hand. "Y-you bitch" I muttered. Her eyes flashed with anger but then calmed "I'm going to be nice and over look that and also as a bonus prize I'm letting you keep your precious swords" "I can sense there your treasure and no one should lose that" She said wistfully.

She opened the window before I could respond, "See ya" She said cheerfully and stuck out her lounge and winked while holding up the victory sign. She then jumped out the window.

I laid there for a minute and finally the pain started to subside. Coby arrived soon and screamed wordily "ZORO, what happened." He helped me up.

"I met…." I tried to think of a way to describe the orange haired vixen "…A witch."

_**End Of Flashback**_

I blushed as I finished my story. Alvida burst out laughing and was rolling on the floor with tears welling up in her eyes "Shut up" I yelled.

B-B-But you got beat up by a-a GIRL!" Alvida choked out before erupting in a booming laughter again. I rolled my eyes and looked at Luffy he had a thinking expression on his face. He said "Zoro you just met someone who has crossed me before" I raised my eyebrow, Alvida got up and clung to Luffy's arm skiing down his neck "What did that hag do".

Luffy shrugged "Basically the same thing as she did to Zoro. "If you ever see her again, CAPTURE HER AND BRING HER TOO ME!" He yelled and brought his fist down.

The next moments were a blur. Luffy seemed to have used a little too much power in his punch and accidently unleashed his devil fruit powers creating a mini tornado that launched him and Alvida up into the air and ripped the boat apart. "BAKA!" I yelled as he launched off and I fell into the ocean

"Shishishishi SORRY JUST SWIM THE WAY IM HEADING AND YOU'LL REACH OUR DESTINATION" He shouted before he disappeared.

'What have I gotten into to' I thought

'Well at least life will never be boring with Luffy as my captain' I smiled and started to swim.

_**Luffy POV**_

'That girl showed up again I wonder if I'll see her again' as I flew through the air. I added more power to my flight and flew towards Orange Island. I could see Alvida land into the bay of the island. 'Oh Shit' I thought as I dove down.

She was quickly sinking so I dove into the water and created an air bubble reinforced with haki that would keep me safe.

I reached Alvida and pulled her into my bubble. She was completely still. I leaned her back and performed CPR on her until she finally spit up sea water and her eyes fluttered open.

"L-Luffy-Sama you saved me" She said passionately and then leaned up and captured my lips. Our tongues quickly fought for dominance. As our heated battle continued I slowly took off her bra.

We floated to the surface in blissful lust. (I'll skip these parts for now)

_**30 minutes later**_

The bubble finally reached the surface and we both clothed ourselves. I flew us towards the harbor only to find a very familiar jolly roger on a pirate ship. I could recognize that red nose anywhere "Buggy" I whispered.

"Alvida you wait here for Zoro but stay hidden, I'm going into town" I ordered

"Yes, Luffy-sama." She assumed her position

I flew above the town only to find no activity. "What have you done now Buggy." I sighed. Finally I sighted about 10 men chasing a girl. I instantly noticed that glowing orange hair.

"We meet again Cat burglar" I smiled and flew down

I landed on a rooftop and hid. The orange haired girl and the men started to approach my location. She was wearing a V-neck with horizontal blue and white stripes with an orange miniskirt.( Same as when he first met her in the anime) She was heavily panting and covered in blood and scratches while holding on tightly to a map. The sight filled me with anger. One of the pirates took out a gun and shot at the girl. It only grazed her leg but it was enough to make her collapse on the ground.

The pirates neared her and sneered "We finally caught you little lady" the one who shot her said with a thick southern accent. The girl struggled to her feet and pulled out her staff. The man quickly shot the staff away and slammed her against the wall. He said in a menacing voice "You know what, I'm going to let you live and act as our slave." I started to see red. As he neared her face to kiss her she spit in his face. He backed away and slapped her harshly then chuckled "I like a girl with fight, guys hold her down." They all walked towards her cornering her into a corner. 'That's it these bastards are going to pay' I thought. I went quickly summoned sharp sickles of air and impaled half of the men in the hearts.

I quickly flew down and before they could react I punched four of them into the sky knowing they would eventually have to fall down onto the earth…hard. The last one was the southern guy who stared at me shaking with a wet spot appearing on his pants as I slowly walked toward me. He pulled out his gun again and tried to shoot me.

Of course it was futile and the bullets passed through me. "Shishi you can't beat me like that" I said while smiling. He started to run away but I quickly materialized into air and caught up with him

"You can't run" I said. He turned again while screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE P-PLEASE!"HE entered a nearby building. "I entered the building which seemed to be a bar. With my wind powers I pushed all the tables and chairs away to the walls. The only thing left in the middle of the room was a cowering man

"You can't hide" I stated  
I materialized in front of him and said "Any last words."

"Yeah he said "I'm glad I did it, that bitch deserves it" I became even more furious and started to suck the oxygen out of the space around him. He stated to choke and with his dying breaths he said "Sh-she deserves to be covered in my …" He couldn't finish as I summoned millions of wind blades that slashed through him like butter. His blood splattered everywhere.

I quickly ran outside to check on the girl only to find she wasn't there. 'Crap' I though ' I'm not losing you this time though' I though. I used my observation haki to pinpoint her location. She was at least 10 blocks away from me. "That must have taken longer than I thought"

I caught up to her easily and stopped her.

She didn't notice me and ran into my chest. She looked up "You"

"You too" I said smiling.

"What do you want" She spat out

"I just came for another kiss" I laughed

"Bastard" she said and reached into her shirt pulling out her trusty 3 section staff.

She dove at me while stabbing with her staff straight at my heart only to have it pass right through my body and have her collide into my chest.

"Shishishi did you forget my powers."

"Dammit" She whispered while pulling back and making distance between us

"Why did they want that map" I said

"Why should I tell you" She said defiantly.

"Oh I don't know I can just pick you up and fly you to their headquarters." I said triumphantly knowing I had won. "Fine it's a map of the Grand Line, one of their most important treasures. "She admitted "You must be a good thief to get that from Buggy if I remember right his dream is to conquer the Grand Line and such an important map it should have been under high security."

She shrugged "They don't call me the cat burglar for nothing" she laughed whole whole-heartedly. 'What a beautiful sound' I though happily

She quickly set her stony demeanor again "Come with me" She said.

"Wait." I said before she walked away "What" She said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"What's your name, mines Monkey D. Luffy"

She looked away "Mines Nami "

"Nami what" I said questionably

"Just Nami" She said and started to walk towards a house.

Zoro POV

'Ahhh finally, land' I thought as I saw the approaching island. 'I've been swimming FOREVER'

As I got onto the land I realized something . 'This is the marine base island! We were just here!,

I started to scream "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_**10 minutes later**_

I was inhaling the refrigerator in the house waiting for Nami to be done with her shower. Soon there was nothing left and after exploring for a bit I started to get bored. I could still hear the shower going. I blushed maybe just one peak I though as I materialized in the bathroom and reached for the curtain. Before I could peek in I slipped from a puddle on the floor and fell forwards ripping the whole curtain straight off.

Nami screamed and covered her shoulder and body with the curtain and then she saw me, her face contorted into pure rage. "Luffy you have 5 seconds before I kill you." Nami whispered in a scary voice. "OK just calm down I'll go" I said while backing away afraid for my life. I finally got out with my life but opened the door one more time "Oh also… Hot Body" I said and closed the door before Nami could react.

'This is going to be fun' I thought.

* * *

AN: I was going to have Buggy introduced in this chapter but decided against it. Ummm I'll try to update more frequently. Sorry for any mistakes. Might have to move this to M section if there are lemons but that's up to you guys. Also if you have any ideas about how powerful Buggy should be or any attacks he can have they are welcome . And don't worry Zoro will find his way…Eventually

Tell Your friends

Keep reviewing

And most importantly HAVE AN AWESOME DAY!


	5. The Devil Clown Buggy

**AN**: Thank you for reviewing everyone. Luffy will be a little more adult definitely not asexual. Anyway here we go and yes I am very crazy. Also I'm looking for an idea for a power up for Arlong so send in any ideas

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters

_**Chapter 5- Enter Captain Buggy The Clown!**_

* * *

_**Nami POV**_

'To think I would meet straw hat again… I mean Luffy' I thought while getting dressed. 'Buggy will be looking for me I have to think of a plan' I thought while thinking of what to do. Suddenly an idea went off in my head when I remembered something I had also stole from Buggy 'That logia bastard will get a taste of his own medicine' I thought.

**5 Minutes Later**

I finally got dressed and exited the bathroom to find Luffy lounging in the kitchen with an engorged stomach. "FINALLY" He exclaimed "I've been waiting for you forever!"

"Well sorry maybe I would have taken less time if an idiot pervert hadn't peeked on me" I retorted harshly and sat down in the seat opposite of him. "You should be flattered I even bothered to look, I'm super-hot you know that right?" He flashed a grin. "BAKA" I yelled and tried to throw a plate at him only for it to fly through his head and break on the wall.' Damn I keep forgetting about his logia powers' I thought angrily "tsk tsk tsk you have a real hot head" He scolded me "Now you're going to have to buy another plate for yourself."

"This isn't my house." I said simply

WHAT" He shouted "Than whose is it"

"How would I know if you remember correctly I'm a thief I can pick the locks of most everything" I said proudly

He laughed "Shishishi I like your style….." There was a pause "How about you join my crew"

I was shocked at first and then I was filled with anger as my head flashed with images of pirates "NEVER" I cried out loudly and shocked Luffy greatly "PIRATES ARE DESPICABLE PEOPLE WHO HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!"

"What the hell were not all bad "He retorted

I jumped up out of my seat "YES YOU ARE, YOU'RE ALL CRUEL BEASTS" I roared at him

"Ok OK, calm down how about an alliance I can get you out of trouble with Buggy" Luffy proposed to me. I calmed down a bit and was about to say no but then I got an idea 'Time for my plan' "Sure" I agreed nicely and held my hand out and Luffy took and we both shook hands 'Hahaha he won't know what hit him' I thought evilly

_**Luffy POV**_

'Wow she must have huge problems with pirates she didn't even notices the little amount of hake she was releasing like that time on the boat' I thought fearfully

As we shook hands Nami suddenly walked over to me and leaned down and started to lightly kiss my neck "Shishi You finally came around" I turned to her joyfully. "Of course I did, how could resist you" She whispered and started to feel around my body.

We started to make out only for her to push me away from her and say "Come with me" She whispered in my ear and ran up the stairs 'The bed room must be up there than' I thought smugly "No woman can resist my charm I guess" I said proudly

I quickly ran up the stairs and found the bedroom, the door was closed. When I opened it I found Nami in the bed waiting for me she patted the spot next to her. I grinned and; leapt into the queen size bed. We resumed our previous activity.

After about a minute I felt like something was draining me physically. I opened my eyes to find and found Nami with a pair of handcuffs and before I could react she cuffed me. "What the …." before I could finish all the power drained out of me and I collapsed on the bed finding it hard to breathe.

"What… huff huff… did you… huffs… do to me?" I asked weakly "Surely you know of sea stone handcuffs Luffy "Nami said coyly. "Let's go see Buggy now"

'Crap' Is all I could think of before I felt her bow staff smack me head and knock me out cold.

_**Alvida POV**_

'This is sooo boring I would much rather be with Luffy-sama' my flushed as I thought of what they did 'Oh Luffy Sama'

Before I could start to day dream I saw a speck quickly approaching the island "Is that… Yes that is!" I exclaimed.

I started to jump up and down "Zoro over here."

'I'm coming for you Luffy' I thought triumphantly.

_**Nami POV**_

After I knocked out Luffy I dragged him out of bed and stated to drag him towards the stairs "ughh how could a person made of air be SO heavy" I sighed.

I accidently dropped him down the stairs and his limp body fell down at least 25 stairs 'I swear that was by accident' I thought (Sure 'Accident').

After more failed attempts at hauling the boy up I decided to wait for him to wake up. After about 10 minutes a huge booming noise rang out and the sound of explosions. I leapt out of the seat and rushed to the window only to see the whole other row of houses opposite to us was completely decimated. 'Shit' I started to freak out and quickly rushed over to Luffy. "LUFFY WAKE UP HURRY' I slapped his face multiple times, he stirred a little and finally woke up he said groggily "Wha..Whats happening." He looked at me and his faced filled with anger "What the hell did you do to me I feel like crap" He shouted at me. "I'll explain later we have to go or else we'll be blasted into tiny flaming bits of flesh.

He smirked at me "You will but I won't because I'm a logia fruit user." I said furiously "BAKA Have you not noticed those hand cuffs yet." He looked behind him where his arms were cuffed "Oh Yea Shishishi." I sweat dropped 'What have I gotten into.'

Luffy eyes suddenly bugged out and he looked panicked "OH Shit help me up another cannon is coming are way." I didn't question how he knew that and quickly got him up and rushed towards the door. Right as we stepped onto the street a cannon shot rang out and the house we just were in was blown to pieces. Luffy tackled me and protected me from debris.

Once everything was calm I blushed "Th-thank you for protecting me" I said sheepishly. Luffy gave another glowing smile "No problem, now can I get these hand cuffs off I'm not sure if I'm ready for something so kinky yet"

"BAKA" I yelled and hit him across the head "Those hand cuffs stay"

He started to pout "Witch" he mumbled "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY" I yelled. "N-n-nothing" He fearfully said.

"Come on were going to the circus" I said and we started to walk away.

**10 minutes later**

We finally reached the giant Circus tent with Buggy's Jolly Roger painted on it. Buggy and his crew were out operating a huge cannon and when they saw me quickly drew all their weapons. "BUGGY I HAVE BROUGHT THIS PIRATE THAT MADE ME STEAL YOUR MAP" I cried out

"WHAT I did no such …" Luffy exclaimed but before he could finish, I assembled my staff and knocked him out a second time. "IM TIRED OF FOLLOWING ORDERS FROM MY IGNORANT BASTARD OF A BOSS PLEASE….LET ME JOIN YOUR CREW!" I finished my statement.

Buggy paused for a minute and then started to laughed hysterically "HAHAHAHA I-I LOVE YOUR STYLE GIRLIE I'LL LET YOU JOIN MY CREW HAHAHA"

"OK CREW POST PONE THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS TOWN TODAY WE PARTY!" Buggy yelled to his crew.

"YAHHHHH" They all agreed.

**30 minutes later**

My plan was taking longer than I thought it was to get all of them drunk and steal the map and treasure when they were passed out. 'At least I'm no light weight myself' I thought. I looked over at Luffy who had been transferred to a cage and was pouting while everyone partied. 'Looks like he needs a little cheering up' I though happily

I walked over to him "Come on lighten up it's a party" I said jokingly. He just stared at me angrily "Get these hand cuffs off and the fun will really begin." He said darkly while licking his lips (Blood lust Luffy coming out)

"Geez you're pretty scary when you want to be" I said as a shiver ran up my spine. Before we could talk more, Buggy sauntered over and shouted "Since you're our newest member how about we commemorate you by letting you fire… THE BUGGY CANNON." He pointed at the humongous cannon.

"O-Ok" I stood up "Where do you want me to fire" I asked. Buggy's faced turned sadistic "How about… At your old boss!" Luffy looked up surprised.

I was shocked but I know if I didn't do it I would be killed. I slowly got up and walked towards the cannon. A fat and stinky crew member came up to me and handed me some matches "So nice to have fresh meat on board" He said and I cringed at the smell of his breath. I quickly lit the match and also lit the fuse. I aimed the cannon at Luffy only to be overcome with great grief. 'I can't he might be a jerk but he's not a total jackass like most pirates… like Buggy.'

Right as the cannon was going to shoot I turned it at Buggy's crew "Games Over you guys, the circus is going out of town… forever" I yelled. (So corny I know:P) The cannon ball shot out at the drunken pirates I thought I could destroy all of them in one shot when suddenly a huge lion stepped in front of the cannon and opened its gigantic mouth and gulped it down in one bite. On the lion was a weird dog man covered in hair except for his abs and his legs which were clothed in blue pants tied with a yellow sash. Next to them, there was also a man with long green hair, wearing an open purple vest, white skinny jeans, and expertly riding on a unicycle.

I gaped at the site and the pirates celebrated "YAY Richie FIGHT, Cabaji FIGHT, and Mohji FIGHT!" Than their attitudes suddenly shifted and they looked sourly at me "That bitch tried to shoot us" One of them yelled.

Buggy looked at me evilly and cried "KILL HER YOU THREE!" I froze as the huge lion and companions rushed at me. Before they could attack me though Luffy yelled "NOW" and suddenly two people appeared in front of me.

One was a woman with a slender figure, long curly hair and a huge spiked iron mace 'I have a feeling I won't like her' I thought. The other one was a man 'Oh crap it's that one green haired guy who attacked me at the marine base; of course I meet him here too!' I thought while reflecting on my bad luck.

Both of them rushed at my attackers, the girl slammed her mace into the side of Richie and knocked them a few meters back and then swung her mace and totally destroyed Cabaji's unicycle 'WOW she's strong' I thought. The green haired guy rushed directly at Buggy but what was odd though was he had two swords in his hand and one in his mouth and started to fight Buggy at extreme speeds 'Interesting style' I thought while being heavily impressed.

The other pirates rushed at me yelling threats "Well Mrs. Huge mace and Mr. Swords can't have all the fun I guess" I sighed and reached inside my bra and assembled my staff. I rushed at the pirates and fought for my life. "Haha you guys are weak!" I exclaimed and kept whacking and knocking out the drunken pirates. 'It feels so right… fighting with these guys' I thought happily.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a pirate rushing at the cannon with a match. 'Dammit' I thought and quickly finished off the pirates I was fighting. I rushed towards the pirate at the cannon and slammed the butt of my staff onto the back of his head knocking him out. The problem was the fuse was already lit. "Shit" I yelled. I looked over at Luffy who I expected to look scared but to find that he was smiling and said "You can do the right thing."

'Only one way to do this' I dropped my staff and clamped my hands on the dwindling fuse. "AHHHH" I shrieked as my hands were burned. Finally the flame was out "Huff Huff" I breathed heavily. I looked over to see how Luffy's crew was doing, The girl was still fighting The trio and the guy was fighting with even more intensity than before. Buggy started to panic and he finally made a mistake. SHINK the swords cut right through Buggy's hand.

I smiled triumphantly thinking we had just defeated Buggy's crew only for Luffy to yell "WATCH OUT!" I looked back at the fight in horror as Buggy's severed hand moves on its own and stabbed the green haired man with his hand cutting straight into his flesh like a sword. "IT'S HIS DEVIL FRUIT" Luffy yelled in weakly from the hand cuffs. "Nami go help him please" Luffy asked me pleadingly. "Ok" I agreed 'But how?' I thought nervously.

I rushed over to the man and pushed him side I told him to get Luffy's cage and I'll try to hold off Buggy. He didn't follow the plan at first but then I yelled "STOP BEING STUPID, SAVE YOU CAPTAIN!" He followed the plan and yelled for Alvida to help him who had blasted the Richie, Mohji and Cabaji away.

Buggy reformed and rushed at me with is knives. I never had the chance to attack; Buggy quickly slashed and stabbed his knifed multiple times before I could make a move. But out game of cat and mouse did give enough time for Luffy and his crew to escape. I rushed to a box labeled smoke bombs and smashed those against the floor creating a thick fog that hid me. Before I ran away though I grabbed the map and while smiling and laughing "The Cat burglar strikes again."

Then I rushed off too were Luffy and the others were headed.

After about an hour of searching I finally found them in a deserted house. They were in the living room, Luffy was sitting on the couch with the woman VERY close to him and Zoro was sitting in a chair sleeping while bleeding heavily. Luffy was out of his cage but still in the hand cuffs. "There you are. Can you get these damn power sucking things off of me!" Luffy yelled at me. "Fine" I said, I walked towards the couch and asked Luffy to stand up.

Once he did I reached into my bra and retrieved a small silver key and unlocked Luffy's cuffs. He sighed and rubbed his wrists "Aww that feels much better. "He turned towards me and hugged me. "Thanks for saving me." I blushed and said "I was only repaying you baka." we separated and I looked back at the couch to find that woman glaring daggers at me.

"Problem?" I asked

"Yea" She said. "You endangered Luffy-sama and now you hugging him like he's yours."

"Oh so he's yours than?" I questioned

"He's defiantly not yours you orange haired witch."

"Shut up you black haired whore" I got defensive.

"Bitch" She retorted.

"Slut" I spat back.

"Ugly Tramp" She yelled with rising anger.

"At least I don't look like I've slept with everyone in the grand line." I cried back.

"You Dirty…" Before she could finish Luffy interjected and said "Ok girls calm down there's enough of me to go around

"BAKA!" I yelled and tried to hit him on the head only for it to pass though 'I should have kept those hand cuffs on him.' I thought with regret.

The girl shrieked "How dare you try to hurt my Luffy-sama!"

"ANYWAY" Luffy said "Nami meet Zoro…" He pointed to the sleeping man "… and Alvida" he pointed to the girl I was fighting with. "Guys meet Nami" Luffy said while smiling.

Glaring at each other Alvida and I turned away.

_**Buggy POV**_

"DAMMIT ALL TO HELL!" I yelled as I looked at the damage the pirates caused. "I'LL SKIN THEM ALIVE!"

"MEN LOAD UP THE BUGGY BALLS, WE ARE GOING TO DESTROY THIS WHOLE TOWN UNTIL WE FIND THEM!" I ordered.

"YES SIR" They obeyed and got out the hundreds of buggy balls we had brought with us.

I smiled manically 'Watch out straw hat I'm coming for you.'

Will the Straw Hats and Nami Survive?

* * *

Will Zoro Ever Wake Up?

Will Luffy Have To Choose Between Nami And Alvida?

Will Nami and Alvida Ever Make Up?

Find Out In The Next Chapter Of A GRAND ADVENTURE!

AN: THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOUR ALL AMAZING! Aren't you glad Nami can beat up Luffy again :D! Don't forget to send in ideas for Arlong and any other and also review if you want Alvida and Nami fighting more.

Also Sorry for my mistakes *Bow*.

Have A Great Day :D

Ciao, The Great Flame :P


	6. Mighty Captain Usopp

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the characters

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Enter Mighty Captain Usopp!**_

**Luffy POV**

After Nami and Alvida's fight we bandaged up Zoro and we all sat down in the living room and made a plan of what to do.

"I think we should go, we have no more business here and we can only cause Buggy to get madder at us." Alvida stated calmly.

"Screw Buggy he needs to pay for this" Zoro said while pointing to his bandaged wound.

"I agree Buggy needs to know that he should fear us." I said. I remembered Buggy from a long time ago; if I remembered right he wanted to kill Shanks. 'This is personal' I thought.

"What about you Nami, what do you think?" I asked her. "I don't care, I'm not part of your crew anyway and since I have this" she stuck her hand out and revealed a map "This is all I came for." She got up and walked towards the door "See you guys later" she said while smiling. Then she frowned and looked at Alvida "But hopefully not you."

Alvida turned red with fury and smashed the table with her fist. "That orange haired witch." She muttered harshly. I quickly materialized into air and rematerialized outside the house next to Nami. "What the Hell Nami what about our alliance" I said kind of pissed off from her leaving so soon

"Our Alliance is resolved Luffy, I have what I want" She said simply holding out the map again. Suddenly I felt a great force of Haki rushing towards us. I used my observation haki to find that 8 buggy balls were rushing towards us. I pushed Nami out of the way and stood firmly in the way of the buggy balls.

As they rushed towards me I created a wall of wind that was reinforced with haki. This effectively stopped from moving and they fell to the ground. 'Now to send them back' I thought as I picked up the cannon balls and created a powerful stream of wind that propelled the cannon balls at extreme speeds towards Buggy's big top.

I could see the devastation I caused, using my observation haki. The big top was burning and bodies were scattered everywhere. I smiled satisfied "Ok Nami were clear" I looked back to find that Nami wasn't there. I could sense that she was running a few blocks away and she was about to bump into some of Buggy's men "Ugh that Bakas going to get herself killed" I said aloud. I went back inside the house and found Alvida and Zoro "Come on guys we have to move Nami's in big trouble."

"Why do we have to help that weakling" Alvida questioned. "Come on Alvida if Nami's dead then you won't have a rival." Alvida raised her eyebrow "Why would I want a rival Luffy-sama."

I was defeated but had one more idea "Ok than if you help me I'll give you… a special treat" I gave her a grin that could melt anyone woman's heart. "H-hai Luffy-Sama!" She shot up out of her seat and rushed towards my side holding my arm. "Come on Zoro, you might get your vengeance soon."

He smiled devilishly "Aye captain."

As we stepped outside the house I said "Guys go down this way" I pointed west "and you'll eventually find us." Before they could say anything I jumped up on the roof of the house and leapt from roof to roof.

I quickly got to Nami and I found her fighting with Mohji, Richie, and Cabaji. Nami seemed to be protecting a middle aged man and…. a dog! I quickly leapt into the battle. "KAZE KAZE NO JET STREAM" I yelled as I thrust out both of my hands and summoned a huge blast of wind that blasted the enemy away and even destroyed some houses. Nami looked surprised to see me here and I could hear her murmur "Why me god" under her breath

"Who are you" I questioned to the man. He stood up and shouted proudly "I am Mayor Boodle!" There was a moment of awkward silence. "SHISHISHI your name i-is B-b-BOODLE!" I erupted into a laughing fit. t took a while for me to notice but Nami was covered in bruises and wounds and that dog was also damaged too.

"What is this dog doing here shouldn't he be running away" I asked Boodle

"This dog is ChouChou he was the owner of this stores dog. One day his master went away to confront Buggy and tell him to leave the island and never returned. He entrusted ChouChou to protect the store. Ever since that say ChouChou stayed in front of this store, protecting it. He probably knows that his owner is dead he just doesn't want to believe. It really is quite beautiful don't you think, humans are bound until death but this dog has bound his life to his master for eternity." The mayor burst into tears after finishing the story. Nami sank to her knees and hugged ChouChou. I slowly filled with anger and decided then and there that Buggy must pay.

I was so unfocused though that I hadn't noticed Mohji, Cabaji and Richie coming back.

I turned towards them and ran towards them with murderous intent. The first one I fought was Mohji he had sharp claws like a cat and tried to cut me but I had summoned transparent wind blades that blocked all of his attacks.

While I was fighting Mohji, the other two advanced towards Nami, ChouChou, and Boodle. 'Dammit' I thought as I dodged more of Mohji's attacks. Suddenly Zoro and Alvida appeared on the scene and leapt into battle quickly….well only Zoro did who started to fight with Cabaji. Alvida was fighting with Nami, well it wasn't really fighting; it was Alvida swinging her mace at Nami and Nami barely dodging.

I soon grew tired of the pointless battle I was doing and decided to finish it. I simply took the oxygen away and watched as Mohji started writhing on the ground gasping for air. Finally he lost consciousness and I restored the oxygen in that space. 'Time to deal with that damn lion' I thought.

**Nami POV**

As I dodged Alvida's mace I looked over and saw Richie approach ChouChou the mayor was slumped over on the side of house with slash marks on his chest. "Alvida look we have to help!" I tried to get the attention of the tyrant woman.

She stopped and looked over at the scene too "I'll handle it this battle isn't for the weak, like you." Alvida said smugly and then bolted at the lion. 'I am not weak' I thought defiantly and went chasing after her. Alvida was fighting the giant lion and wining easily as all the lions attacks slipped off of her 'How is that possible' I thought.

Suddenly Richie jumped back and roared loudly. I gasped as I saw Richie transform! The lion two times larger, his fangs grew shaper and larger, his hair more wild and longer, his eyes changed to red and he sprouted white wings and flew into the sky!

"AWESOME" Luffy yelled with starts in his eyes. "Baka PAY ATTENTION!" I yelled back at him.

Suddenly Richie stopped flying and remained stationary in the sky. He opened his huge jaws and seemed to be charging an attack. All fighting had ceased for the moment and Cabaji yelled "That's right our secret Weapon! Richie isn't an ordinary lion; he ate the Nue- Nue fruit, HE IS A CHIMERA!" He quickly jumped up on the roof and then on Richie's back "NOW SPECIAL ATTACK RICHIE, CLEANSE THEM WITH YOUR HOLY FIRE!"

**Zoro POV**

I didn't know what was going on but I knew it was bad. From the position of Richie's mouth he is aiming at… "Oh Shit" I yelled and bolted to the building the dog was in front of. I tackled the dog, opening my wound in the process and protected him as Richie exhaled a stream of fire from his mouth. The back of my shirt burned away as the flames engulfed the store.

Once the flame breath had died down I got up and looked to find that the whole building was on fire, quickly disintegrating. The dos under me started to whimper and run towards the store. Of course I stopped him and picked him up. The dog struggled in my arms and bit me multiple times. "Hey you stop that, I'm trying to help you, stupid dog!" I yelled.

Cabaji and Richie were roaring with laughter (pun intended) as they watched the store get burned. Suddenly I felt a huge pressure on my back and looked over behind me to find Luffy standing dauntingly with his bangs covering his eyes, the ground beneath him was started to break. The pressure kept increasing until it was too much to bear. Richie and Cabaji fell out of the sky

Nami, Alvida, and Boodle were pressed against the ground and seemed to be struggling to get up. I was on all fours with ChouChou under me so I could protect him from Luffy's fury. "L-Luffy stop it, you're going to crush all of us!" I yelled, getting desperate as I felt my strength sapping away. "Luffy please stop" Nami said "Luffy-sama you're hurting us." Alvida said with labored breaths.

Luffy finally snapped out of it with all three of our cries. The pressure stopped and we all sighed in relief. "Sorry guys I just can't stand people who crush another's dreams." He said apologetically. "Zoro take care of Cabaji, I'll take care of the chimera" I nodded. Then Luffy turned and looked at Alvida and Nami "Your girls can take care of Boodle and ChouChou, get them into a house far away and I'll finds you" They both nodded and got to work.

As soon as the girls got out of the battle zone I bolted and jumped on the roof closest to Cabaji and Richie. Luffy blasted off with his wind powers and nailed Richie with a punch that sent the chimera flying…without Cabaji who was currently plummeting to the earth. 'Might was well get these over with now' I thought as I got my katana out and using a great amount of force threw it at Cabaji so it would impale him. But before the swords got to him though he pulled out a whip and in midair he snapped his whip and batted the sword away. He got the ground and landed gracefully "Haha is that all you got pirate hunter Zoro!" He yelled.

I was a little taken back that he used my full title "Yes that's right I know you, you used to be my idol and I knew I would have to eventually battle you though I didn't think you would be with Straw hat." He put away his whip and took out a slender sword with a hilt made of gold. Anyway prepare for a battle like none other, Roronoa!

I smiled and used my leg strength and burst off the roof towards Cabaji holding out my other two swords in an X formation. Cabaji readied for my attack and held his sword upside down with the hilt close to his face 'Idiot, this is going to be an easy battle' I though cockily. I was surprised that even our blades crashed against each other his hold didn't falter. We separated and I landed on the ground. I quickly recovered and ran towards my sword that was thrown by his whip. He quickly followed and reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out… Ninja Stars! 'How many weapons does this guy have' I thought as I dodged the multiple sharp projectiles.

As I reached down to get my swords one got me in the leg. I screamed in pain 'Damn' I thought repeatedly as I struggled to stand. With struggle and great pain I pulled out the shuriken and threw it aside. I put my other sword in my mouth and ran at my opponent again. Again he pulled out his swords and held it upside down. 'That won't work this time' I though triumphantly as our swords collided once again but his time I was easily over powering him as I pushed against his sword I felt it crack and looked down to find the Cabaji's whole blade was cracking. I smirked thinking I had won then Cabaji yelled "Secret move, flamethrower!"

The bottom of his swords hilt opened and a flame was being produces 'Oh shit' is all I could think before he blew and I was engulfed in fierce flames. I yelled and collapsed on the ground rolling around frantically. "Looks like the might pirate hunter isn't so strong after all huh." Cabaji said teasingly. He walked towards me and kicked me hard in my wound from Buggy. "Ahhh" I screamed as my wound was hit multiple times hard. "Ok then, I'll give you a chance if you bow and beg me to stop me will let you live…. under my command." He said cockily.

Suddenly I remembered a long time ago when I had once again lost against Kuina for the hundredth time.

_**Flashback**_

_'AHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I rushed clumsily at Kuina with a wooden sword. As I reached her I tried to thrust my sword at her stomach and ducked my head charging like a fool. She quickly parried my swords and flicked it away to the ground, then took the butt of her sword and it hit against the back of my head, dropping me to the ground very hard. I groaned as I got up "Why do you have to hit so hard Kuina!" I whined_

_"Why do you charge at me like a fool" She retorted_

_"What's the point anyway!?" I yelled. "You're always going to be better than me most likely, no matter how much I improve, you will improve even more. I-I'm just human." I said sadly. There was a silence after I said my statement. Kuina quickly crouched down to my level and slapped me hard enough to send me flying a few feet away._

_"Don't you ever say that again Zoro, Just because someone is better than you doesn't mean you should stop all together. IF YOU ARE EVER GOING TO BEAT, YOU CANT JUST GIVE UP! She yelled at me "BECOME STRONGER AND IF YOU CANT DO THAT AS A HUMAN, GIVE UP ON YOUR HUMANITY, BECOME SOMETHING MORE THEN A HUMAN, BECOME SOMETHING ELSE THAT GROWS STRONG AND WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED!" I was surprised at her outburst and just started at her for a while until she ran away before stopping and saying "If you have given up…. you're not worth my time" She said before running off to the dojo._

_That struck something inside and from then on a flame grew inside of me that pushed me forward to come stronger and defeat any enemy that faced me. Even Kuina and I started to become equals and our duels more vigorous for the both of us._

_A few weeks later we were battling and she won by a land slide, knocking me back and making me fall on my butt. Week's earlier I would have complained about my strength but now I knew that instead of complaining I must work harder to get stronger._

_I got up and grabbed my sword then declared "I WILL BEAT YOU KUINA JUST YOU SEE!" Kuina smiled and we both ran towards each other and clashed again. 'One day…..' I thought._

**_End of flashback_**

I got up and he looked at me questionably "Well… get on with it bow to your new captain." This only got me more angry and I pulled back my fist and punched him with everything I had effectively pushing him back far away from me, the same flame that had been lit in me when Kuina beat me was lit again but even stronger. "I only have one captain, and his name is Monkey D Luffy!" I yelled at him and picked up my swords. I also untied my bandanna from my arm and tied it around my head, then before putting Kuina's swords in my mouth I smiled devilishly "Since you showed me your secret techniques I'll show you one of mine!"

I put Kuina's sword in my mouth and ran towards Cabaji who threw these smoke bombs into the air and a heavy smoke was being released from them. "Can't attack me if you can't see me." He said tauntingly. "I don't know about that" I said manically and then using a strange force all the smoke around me seemed to disappear and I knew exactly where Cabaji was. Cabaji whipped out two yo yo's and threw them. They were both spinning rapidly and both of them unleashed thousands of tiny needles.

"Demon technique one: Night Of The Thousand Blades!" I yelled as a demonic red aura surrounded me and I bolted to Cabaji at extreme speeds deflecting all of the needles with the slightest of movements. I quickly slashed the yo yo strings and continued towards Cabaji. When I reached him, he tried to hold out his swords but was quivering horribly. "Haha don't be scared, IT WILL ONLY HURT FOR A MINUTE!" I yelled.

I slashed him hundreds of times with my word faster than the human eye could see. I finally stopped and walked past him. He seemed unscathed for a second until I started to count down

"3" Cabaji started to rush towards me

"2" He got out two knives and held them out at me

"1" I finally said and before he could reach me thousands of sword cuts finally inflicting him blood spilling out of him endlessly.

"Y-you can't be h-h-human" Cabaji said with dying breaths.

With a smirk I said "I'm not." And then I fell to the concrete from the amount of energy I just lost

'I finally did it Kuina' I thought with a smile and then drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Luffy POV**

I was seething with anger when I saw ChouChou's treasure being destroyed. I had unconsciously let some of my Kings haki slip and almost crushed my friends. After I snapped out of it decided that I would defeat that damned Chimera-lion. I ordered for Nami and Alvida to take care of ChouChou and Boodle and for Zoro to take care of Cabaji.

I could barely wait to pummel the chimera and once the mayor and ChouChou were away I flew up to Richie and Cabaji and punched Richie using Bushoshoku haki to increase the power of my punch. As he sailed away I flew even faster and got in front of the chimera and punched him again towards the ground. On impact a huge crater was made with Richie in the center.

He lay unmoving for a while "Already done Richie" I said as I landed back on the ground and looked at the unmoving chimera. "That was anti-climactic" I said sadly. I started to turn away when I suddenly I sensed a burst of energy coming towards me and looked back to find a burst of fire coming towards me.

I rapidly filled my inhaled greatly and released a huge breath of air. The flames were pushed away and went out. I laughed "Still got some fight left in you huh?" Richie was battered and bruised but still standing tall. "ROAAAARRRRR" He yelled and rushed at me. I let him come up to me and slash me, of course it failed and the lion look puzzled as his claws slashed through air. "Shishi that's not going to work" I said happily. I started to send light wind attacks against him to annoy him even more. He growled as he was pushed in every direction back and forth.

"ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" He yelled even louder and then a huge flame poured out of his mouth and was coming towards me quickly. I created a compact ball of air on one hand and then threw it at the gigantic flamethrower coming at me. When the ball collided with the flames it blew all the flames away and continued towards Richie. Finally the air ball blew all of the flamethrower away and collided with Richie who was sent flying into the building behind him. His chimera firm disappeared and he became a regular lion again.

"You know what Richie I could forgive you for what you did" I said reasonably and Richie perked his ears up at that offer "But I'm not, because destroying someone's dream is a sin that I can't forgive." Richie started to whimper as I cocked my fist back. "KAZE KAZE NO GIGANT PISTOL!" I yelled and created a huge fist out of air reinforced with haki threw my fist and my air fist mirrored my movement and crashed into the building that Richie was leaning on resulting in the whole block of buildings being destroyed.

The building collapsed on Richie but he was still alive I could tell because his life force was still strong. 'Okay time to get Zoro and the girls' I thought.

I used observation haki to find Zoro whose energy was nearly gone; I used a wind ball to transport him along with me. 'Cabaji was destroyed I wonder what Zoro did' I pondered what happened as I neared the house Nami, Alvida, ChouChou, and Boodle were at.

We landed and I used my wind powers to prop Zoro up and carry him into the house. The house was small but neat I made a right towards the living room and I could only find Alvida, Nami, and the mayor, who were currently starting daggers at each other with Boodle caught in the middle. "Oy where is ChouChou." I asked them. My voice broke the tension and Alvida answered me "He went to the refugee camp where all of the villagers are at." I nodded happy that the dog would be safe.

"Now that you are here I can go" Boodle said and stood up

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To confront Buggy and tell him he has to get out of this town immediately!" Boodle yelled and stormed towards the door.

"Baka with your strength he'll slaughter you!" I yelled at him but it was too late the mayor had already left and was running down the street towards the big top.

"You guys come to the big top I'm going there to stop the mayor." I ordered Nami, Alvida, and Zoro.

"What about Buggy he might attack us again." Alvida said

"I think I can deal with that clown." I said happily as I thought of pummeling Buggy's face in.

"Ciao" I said and dissolved into air and then travelled to the big top.

I materialized on the roof of a building next to the big top. I was too late the mayor was already yelling challenges at Buggy. Than finally Buggy came out and said jokingly "Oh is it isn't the puppy mayor"

The mayor yelled back "At least I don't have a nose the size of the freaking sun"

Buggy's looks darkened and he then he held out his arm and yelled "One star SHIGAN" One of his fingers detached and rocketed towards the mayor aimed at his heart. Before it could reach the mayor though I stopped it with an invisible wind wall.

"OY BIG NOSE I'M YOUR OPPONENT!" I yelled making myself visible. "Buggy face darkened at the taunt " Oh if it isn't straw hat I was looking for you and your annoying crew."

"Well you found me." I said jokingly and jumped down next to mayor Boodle. "Get away from here ok." I asked him. He retorted "NO I MUST DEFEND THIS TO…." He couldn't finish because I punched him in the gut, knocking him out. I then saw Zoro, Alvida, and Nami coming towards me I picked up the mayor and yelled "CATCH" to them as I threw the mayor at them. "Ehhhh!" They yelled as the mayor crashed into all three of them. "BAKA!" Zoro and Nami yelled "Hai Luffy-sama" Alvida said.

I tuned towards Buggy and said "Time to finish this big nose." Buggy become infuriated and started the fight "Mini Buggy ball!" He raised his foot and a secret compartment opened to show a small cannonball that shot at me. I simply slashed my arm through the air and the cannon ball was cut in half from the compressed air I just sent at it. The cannon ball created a huge explosion between the two of us. Two hands suddenly came through the flames holding a knife. I created a two wind swords and dueled with the blades surprised that they were so talented on their own. Eventually after a few minutes the hands were retracted and Buggy attached them again

"Damn apprentice of Shanks." He cursed at me. "10 star SHIGAN!" Buggy yelled and all ten of his fingers rocketed towards me. I let them come towards me thinking that they would just go past but I was surprised to find that all of his fingers actually impaled me. "H-how?" I asked as the pain shocked my body. "Haha my shigan can easily impale any logia user you're just lucky I didn't hit any vitals haha now get ready for the second round!" He said and his ten fingers again flew at me but his time I was ready. I hardened my body with haki and his fingers just bounced off me. "My turn." I said and created million blades of wind and threw them at Buggy.

"Hahaha wind blades huh, that won't work." Buggy said smugly and he dodged all of them with the slightest of movements. "Observation haki than right" I asked him. "Yep I'm way more powerful than people know!" He exclaimed happily. "And you obviously can't use it well cause you haven't noticed that I'm missing a hand" He said and he held up his handless arm.

"Crap" I said and looked back to find his hand coming towards my head. I ducked in time but his hand still got my hat and impaled it. I looked and my straw hat was being carried by Buggy's hand back to him. His hand re-attached and he threw my hat down stomping on it "This must be Shank's hat hahaha I might as well destroy it then!" He said crazily.

The sight infuriated me and I remembered the promise I made to Shanks that I would become a powerful pirate, stronger than even him and find the one piece.

DON'T MESS WITH MY TREASURE" I yelled and a huge wave of haki was released destroying everything around me. Smoke stated to surround me and I materialized in front of Buggy in mere milliseconds and stopped him from destroying my hat. I grabbed him and then crouched "get ready for a bumpy ride." And then I burst off into the sky at extreme speeds once we were about 50 miles up we started do descend.

I hugged Buggy tightly and turned us upside down, then used my wind powers to accelerate our landing. "AHHHHHHH ARE YOU AN IDIOT, YOUR GONNA GET BOTH OF US KILLED!" He yelled at me. I didn't listen focusing on our descent. I started to spin us and the wind started to swirl around us and we went even faster towards the ground. Finally we neared the ground and Buggy kept screaming "PLEASE NO, I BED FOR YOUR FORGIVNESS, DON'T BE SO CRUEL" He even started to weep. I laughed and said "Shishishi you started this Buggy when you seceded to mess with people's treasures. Now KAZE KAZE NO FALLING STAR!" I let go of Buggy and stopped my descent towards the ground, floating in the air and watched Buggy rocket towards the ground.

In a few seconds a huge BOOM sounded out through the town and I flew down to the ground to find a huge hole with Buggy in it. "Ouch that's gotta hurt" I said jokingly than I walked over to my hat, picked it up, and dusted it off with my hand. 'Damn clown.' I thought.

"Well time to get Zoro and the others" I said and flew towards them.

Once I got there Alvida and Zoro were surrounded by and angry mob yelling threats. I landed next to Zoro who was holding the unconscious mayor in his hands. "What's going on Zoro?" I asked. He looked over at me and explained "These are the villagers that live here; they think we're responsible for all this destruction and the mayor being knocked unconscious"

"We kind of are, aren't we?" I asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of my head

"Tch yeah but that's just a technicality, Buggy and his crew are the ones who challenged us" Zoro said while blushing.

The mob started to shout questions

"ARE YOU PIRATES?"

"DID YOU HURT THE MAYOR?"

"DID YOU CAUSE ALL THIS DESTRUCTION?"

"DID YOU EAT ALL OF MY FOOD?"

Before Zoro or Alvida could answer I simply said "Yes, yes, yes, and yes." Zoro looked at me incredulously "You idiot there going to burn us at the stake!"

The villagers stood there in silence for a few moments surprised at my honesty but then one of the leaders of the mob shouted "GET THEM!" They started to chase us and we stated to run towards the port. "THROW THE MAYOR AT THEM!" I yelled to Zoro. His eyes bugged out "WHAT!" "JUST DO IT" I ordered. Zoro shrugged his shoulders and threw the mayor behind them stopping the mob for a few minutes.

After about a minute of running I noticed a figure jumping across the roof tops and I looked to find Nami with a huge bag slung over her shoulder. 'Oh yea she wasn't there a few minutes ago' I realized and then leapt up on the rooftops and caught up to Nami. "Hey what's in the bag?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Buggy's treasure" she said happily. "Shishi so where are you headed next?" I asked. She looked over at me and then smiled "Wherever you are going."

My eyes sparked "So alliance then." I asked expectantly.

"Haha for now." She answered back while laughing.

After a few minutes we reached the port and Nami and I jumped down to where Alvida and Zoro were. "Where's your boat then?" Nami asked. Then I remembered why we were here "Ummm well I might have…destroyed it." I said sheepishly.

"MIGHT OF" Nami yelled at me. "Not might of he definitely did" Zoro said while face palming

"What's wrong with you?" Nami thought while a sweat drop went down her forehead. "What about you, how did you get here… Did you fly on a broom?" Alvida asked smugly.

"I hitched a ride with some pirates and pushed them overboard they must have swam here and took it back." Nami said sadly. I checked our surroundings and saw the angry villagers coming to us fast. "Guys we have to move fast the angry mob is coming" I said urgently.

I cast my observation haki further and looked for a ship "Found one" I exclaimed and flew off into the sea to get it. Once I got on I found only three guys on it, they looked surprised as I landed and before they could do anything I said "Sorry for this." and blew them away into the ocean. Then I used my wind powers to rocket the ship towards the island again. I stopped the ship before it collided with the docks and yelled "GET IN YOU GUYS!" They hurried over and jumped into the boat.

Just as we were about to leave the villagers arrived with the mayor and ChouChou leading them. I looked back and waved "Bye Mayor, Bye ChouChou!" Both of them smiled and waved back. "Well that was fun!" I exclaimed and settled down.

After a minute of silence my stomach made a horrible dying noise"IM HUNGRY" I yelled "AND BORED!"

"Shut up!" Nami yelled back.

"Hai Luffy-sama I will make you a meal full of love!" Alvida went to look for food.

"Zzzzzzz" Zoro was already asleep.

**1 day later**

We finally noticed an island after a day "LAND!" I yelled. Nami, Zoro, and Alvida looked up at the island with me. "That must be Syrup village." Nami said. 'That's where Yassop's son lives!" I thought excitedly. "A new adventure awaits us crew." I said gleefully.

After a few minutes we were about to dock our ship on the island when suddenly a hidden voice yelled "Kayaku Boshi!" A small pellet was shot at the ship and when it made contact it exploded in a fiery blaze. "MY TREASURE!" Nami roared "WHOEVER DID THIS IS DEAD!"

"We'll get it later Nami don't worry!" I said trying to come down the frantic woman

Alvida was drifting on a piece of the broken ship towards the island and I picked her and flew her towards the island. "Thank you Luffy-sama." she said.

Once all of us were on the island's shore we, about 50 flags pooped up out of bushes on the edge of the cliff leading to the town. "WHO DARES CHALLENGE THE GREAT CAPTAIN USOPP AND HIS 8000 MEN?!" A booming voice rang out in the clearing. I could sense only 4 boys, 1 of them was my age. 'That must be Yassop's son…he's as bad as lying as his dad" I thought jokingly than decided what to do

"I MONKEY D. LUFFY CHALLENGE YOUR CREW CAPTAIN USOPP TO A BATTLE!"

* * *

This was a special long chapter for all of you! :)

The chapters will be updated more regularly now sorry about the long wait before.

Thanks for all of the reviews already. They help me gauge what I should do with the story and what to change. Also send in OC characters for Ace and Sabo's crew who will appear later!

Oh and a Nue is a Japanese chimera and I thought Nue Nue fruit sounded better then Chim Chim fruit.

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes :-p

Have a great day!

Ciao, The Great Flame


End file.
